judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of all the Judge Mia episodes up to date. The list includes specials and shorts. Judge Mia has a total of 52 episodes in eleven seasons. Season 1 premiered in 1326 and Season 11 will finale in Summer 2013. In the earlier seasons, the show focused mainly on court cases but in the later seasons it has branched out to include both character stories and cases. Also in earlier seasons, title cards were included until Season 5. Judge Mia announced a sudden cancellation of the show in early 2013, after a long hiatus. But it was later renewed for a farewell season, it's eleventh. List Season 2: 1309 Season 3: 1310 Season 4: 1311 Season 5: 1312 Season 6: 1313 Season 7: 1314 Season 8: 1315 Season 9: 1316-17 Season 10: 1318-19 Season 11: 1325-27 - Combined= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" !! style="background-color: #; color:#100; text-align: center;" # !! style="background-color: #; color:#100; text-align: center;" Screenshot !! style="background-color: #; color:#100; text-align: center;" Title !! style="background-color: #; color:#100; text-align: center;" Plot - style="text-align:center;" 1/1-1 Velvet vs. Leamy (pilot) Velvet claims Leamy hacked into her bank account. - style="text-align:center;" 2/1-2 The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey The Snortlesons sue the director of Snorty & the Gang for killing Snorty. - style="text-align:center;" 3/1-3 Grouch vs. Private Divorced couple Grouch and Private divvy out their children. - style="text-align:center;" 4/1-4 Judge Mia's Thanksgiving Mia is torn between family and business in this Thanksgiving special. - style="text-align:center;" 5/1-5 Judge Mia: Behind the Gavel (season finale) Behind the scenes of Judge Mia. - style="text-align:center;" 6/2-1 Nigel vs. Buck (season premiere) Nigel sues Buck for slipping on one of his banana peels. - style="text-align:center;" 7/2-2 A Very Mia Christmas (season finale) Judge Mia and the gang survive Christmas in this full-length holiday feature that's sure to be an instant classic. - style="text-align:center;" 8/3-1 Cute vs. Cute (season premier) The two cutest stuffies in the world let you decide who is cuter. - style="text-align:center;" 9/3-2 Brownfeather vs. the Logger Union Brownfeather is back, and she's bad; this time she's suing the Logger Union for cutting down her forefathers' trees. Fortunately, Judge Mia butts in and stabs them with the Dagger of Righteousness. - style="text-align:center;" 10/3-3 Just-In-Time Justice Mia and the gang accidentally travel back in time and alter the past. Now it's up to them to restore order to the time lapse and save the Universe. - style="text-align:center;" 11/3-4 You Are Mia (season finale) You get a first-person view of a day in the life of Judge Mia! Meanwhile, Mackenzie sues George for bullying her. - style="text-align:center;" 12/4-1 Grouch vs. Fat-Bear (season premier) Fat-Bear sues Grouch for breaking her toilet when she sat on it. - style="text-align:center;" 13/4-2 Chelsea vs. Uni Buni Chelsea sues Uni Buni for blackmailing her. - style="text-align:center;" 14/4-3 Judge Mia's Valentine's Day Join Mia and the gang in this Valentine's Day special! You don't want to miss Fransisco's big surprise! To be continued in Honeymoon of Horror... - style="text-align:center;" 15/4-4 Honeymoon of Horror (season finale) Mia and Fransisco crash-land in the wilderness! Can their marriage withstand the call of the mild? (See Judge Mia's Valentine's Day for how it all started.) - style="text-align:center;" 16/5-1 Kernelle vs. CamCam (season premiere) Kernelle sues teen popstar CamCam for smoking in this fan-written pilot for Season 5. - style="text-align:center;" 17/5-2 Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt Big Bobby the Fire Chief sues Rory (a.k.a. Drag-a-Butt) for violating fire safety protocol at preschool Fire Safety Day. Nobody expected that everyone's lives would be changed that day, after a mysterious fire appears in JMN Studios... - style="text-align:center;" 18/5-3 The People vs. Hipper Hipper has stolen a priceless diamond! There were five witnesses, each with a different story of what happened. How will Mia decide which is true? - style="text-align:center;" 19/5-4 Jury Fury By order of the new law, Judge Mia must give up her power to make way for the new jury. - style="text-align:center;" 20/5-5 Judge Maya (episode) Judge Maya (season finale) Judge Mia discovers a competing judge show, and plots to sabotage the new rival. - style="text-align:center;" 21/6-1 Bobby Jane vs. His Parents (season premier) Bobby Jane sues his parents and demands to legally change his name! - style="text-align:center;" 22/6-2 Hipper vs. Chipper After her latest fit of rage, Mia is sent to Anger Management! Meanwhile, Chipper sues her twin Hipper for posing as her during a crime spree. - style="text-align:center;" 23/6-3 Turdsley vs. Fat-Bear Turdsley sues Fat-Bear for false advertising. - style="text-align:center;" 24/6-4 When Mia Met Barry A typical case between Croakella and a dog named Barry becomes Mia's first encounter with Grassburger's Syndrome, and she becomes determined to learn more about the disease. - style="text-align:center;" 25/6-5 Buck's Lil' Earth Buck, Turdsley, and Brownfeather team up to save the Fragile Forest from being cut down in this Judge Mia Earth Day special! - style="text-align:center;" 26/6-6 Nut vs. the Bananomanomans Judge Maya tricks Nut into suing Mia's family! Now Judge Mia is forced to make her most feared decision...family or business!? - style="text-align:center;" 27/6-7 The Justice Bride (season finale) Fransisco and Mia's long-awaited wedding is finally here! But Mia is worried what Fransisco will think when he discovers that she's a judge... - style="text-align:center;" 28/7-1 Birdena vs. JMN Studios (season premiere) After breaking her back in that dancing incident, Birdena bounces back and sues JMN Studios! - style="text-align:center;" 29/7-2 Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day Judge Mia dreads JMN's annual Bring-Your-Grandson-to-Work Day, when Marley comes to the court with her; and it looks like this year will be the worst yet! - style="text-align:center;" 30/7-3 The Monkamorphs A freak accident causes Mia and Buck to morph into one body! - style="text-align:center;" 31/7-4 Perry vs. Mary Mary sues her ex-boyfriend, Perry, for terrorizing her family ever since she dumped him. - style="text-align:center;" 32/7-5 Judge Buck Buck wins the Judge-for-A-Day Raffle Sweepstakes and becomes Mia's temporary substitute! But the power quickly goes to his head. - style="text-align:center;" 33/7-6 The Return of Judge Maya Judge Maya escapes jail, kidnaps Judge Mia, and switches bodies with her to ruin Mia's reputation! - style="text-align:center;" 34/7-7 Postcards from Buck (season finale) Buck's dad surprises him with a trip around the world! Buck will be gone for a whole year, but Turdsley's not too happy about that. - style="text-align:center;" 35/8-1 The People vs. the Halfbreeds (season premiere) Everyone in the world sues the three halfbreeds in existance! Meanwhile, Humphrey comes to town! - style="text-align:center;" 36/8-2 Croakella vs. Schnauzette Secrets are revealed after Croakella sues the blind Schnauzette. - style="text-align:center;" 37/8-3 Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery In the special for Season 8, Fransisco finds out who he gave up for adoption many years ago. - style="text-align:center;" 38/8-4 The Revenge of Judge Maya (season finale) After Judge Maya kidnaps the Bananomanomans, Judge Mia (along with other friendly faces) must infiltrate Maya's fortress and save the B-mans before the deadline expires in 24 hours. - style="text-align:center;" 39/9-1 Birdena vs. Geezer Groves (season premiere) Birdena sues Geezer Groves Retirement Home for forcing her to live with them! Also, Nut brings his grandson Butt to work. - style="text-align:center;" 40/9-2 Turd Love (season finale) Turdsley falls for Fluffy, Judge Maya's hench-heshe! When their relationship gets bigger, Mia knows they can never be together. - style="text-align:center;" 41/10-1 Grouch vs. Mama Java (season premiere) Grouch sues Ginger for giving her scalding hot coffee!! Meanwhile, Nut has had it; he's going on strike! - style="text-align:center;" 42/10-2 Brownflesh It's courthouse picture day tomorrow, but where's Brownfeather? The gang soon discovers her shocking secret...SHE'S MOLTING! - style="text-align:center;" 43/10-3 No Shell for Turd When Turdsley learns he doesn't have a shell in science class, he searches the town for his own! But when he finally gets one, is it all what it's "cracked" up to be? - style="text-align:center;" 44/10-4 Night of the Living Ape (First episode of Judge Mia's Scare-A-Thon) When a double-dog-dare goes wrong, the city becomes plagued with a zombie outbreak! Can Mia survive, or will she become one of them? - style="text-align:center;" 45/10-5 The Haunted (Second episode of Judge Mia's Scare-A-Thon) After Birdena locks Judge Mia and Nut in the courthouse, they make a chilling discovery...is JMN Studios haunted?! - style="text-align:center;" 46/10-6 Judge Mia's Halloween (season finale) (Third episode of Judge Mia's Scare-A-Thon) Join Judge Mia and the gang for Halloween! Mia judges a Halloween case, Turdsley is banned from trick-or-treating, and the preschoolers find out if Birdena really is a witch... - style="text-align:center;" 47/11-1 So Sue Me! (season premiere) A new character named Sue is threatening judges all over town to make her win in court cases to get the money from seeing. But she discovers that Mia is going to be a tougher nut to crack than she thought. - style="text-align:center;" 48/11-2 The Dark Side of the Mutt Humphrey returns from Supreme Court! But he's changed from nice/shy...to pushy/mean! Mia and the gang have to find a way to return him back to shy form! - style="text-align:center;" 49/11-3 Brownfeather's Prophecy Brownfeather claims she received a vision from the Great Spirit prophesying a famine! Can Judge Mia stop the deranged hippie and her minions before it's too late? - style="text-align:center;" 50/11-4 Crappy Anniversary Fransisco and Mia celebrate their first anniversary! Fransisco has something special planned for Mia, and Matilda plans to sabotage the happy couple's festivities! - style="text-align:center;" 51/11-5 Buck vs. Hipper Buck sues Hipper for kidnapping him! - style="text-align:center;" 52/11-6 Judge Mia Forever (series finale) The riveting finale to the show! Secrets will be revealed, and relationships will end! The chronicles of Mia comes to a edge-of-the-seat end! - Plain= - Alphabetized= #A Very Mia Christmas #Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt #Birdena vs. Geezer Groves #Birdena vs. JMN Studios #Bobby Jane vs. His Parents #Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day #Brownfeather's Prophecy #Brownfeather vs. the Logger Union #Brownflesh #Buck's Lil' Earth #Buck vs. Hipper #Chelsea vs. Uni Buni #Crappy Anniversary #Croakella vs. Schnauzette #Cute vs. Cute #Fransisco's Disturbing Discovery #Grouch vs. Fat-Bear #Grouch vs. Mama Java #Grouch vs. Private #Hipper vs. Chipper #Honeymoon of Horror #Judge Buck #Judge Maya (episode) #Judge Mia's Halloween #Judge Mia's Thanksgiving #Judge Mia's Valentine's Day #Judge Mia: Behind the Gavel #Judge Mia Forever #Jury Fury #Just-In-Time Justice #Kernelle vs. CamCam #Nigel vs. Buck #Night of the Living Ape #No Shell for Turd #Nut vs. the Bananomanomans #Perry vs. Mary #Postcards from Buck (episode) #So Sue Me! #The Dark Side of the Mutt #The Haunted #The Justice Bride #The Monkamorphs #The People vs. Hipper #The People vs. the Halfbreeds #The Return of Judge Maya #The Revenge of Judge Maya #The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey #Turd Love #Turdsley vs. Fat-Bear #Velvet vs. Leamy #When Mia Met Barry #You Are Mia}} }} Series Overview Release Date Method "13 Method" The "13 Method" divides the 52 Judge Mia episodes into 4 seasons of 13 episodes. This method was created because of the absurdly small number of episodes per season in the Release Date Method. It is not as widely accepted because it has not been officially endorsed. Cancellation After the premiere of Season 10, rumors began to spread that Judge Mia had been cancelled. Judge Mia confirmed the rumors in 1321, much to the surprise and horror of her fans and staff. However, the production of the April Fools' Day short surprised fans everywhere, spreading a rumor that the show was not cancelled. In 1325 JMN officially announced that Judge Mia had been given a farewell season, Season 11, which had been renewed for 6 episode, making it tied with Season 10 as the second-longest season ever. When fans started asking about Season 12, Mia replied angrily, "Season 11 was the farewell season! Didn't you notice the intro at the beginning of every episode? There will not be a 12th season, the show is cancelled!". Shorts Category:List